Sunny Days and Deadly Tides
by civil.collins
Summary: Heroes of the 7 and Nico are given a prophecy by Rachel & Apollo, instructed to find 3 of Apollo's daughters out in the mortal world. Renea, Noelle and Angel think they're just 3 normal teen girls till running into 3 people they thought were just book characters, follow these teens as they travel to Camp Half-Blood and learn who they really are. Life of a demigod is never easy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. Just do you know if you have not seen my profile I have dyslexia so the grammar isn't all that good. I don't own any of this, other than Noelle, Angel, and Renea; everything else goes to Rick Riordan. I owe all my thanks to my Beta Reader: NicoDiAngeloLover7 who had to suffer through reading this for me and am lucky enough she knows what I'm trying to say.

Please R&amp;R, no flaming just because it has some cute Percico , Leo/Frank/Hazel (maybe i'm trying to see if i could work that in with my OC )Piper/Jason, Annabeth/Reyna moments. Hope you enjoy it.

(This may or may not contain real life events.)

~Courtesy of NicoDiAngeloLover7 ( MY AWESOME BETA READER)

* * *

Nico's POV

"Where would 3 Apollo girls like to hang out that we haven't checked out? Are you sure they're here?" I asked annoyed at the Latino as we all stood in front of a huge brick library that took us an hour to find at the most.

"Well we already checked every music store in this town! This place is what coach suggested we should try next," Leo Valdez said .

"And what's wrong with my pick, cupcake? Like any of your places worked," Coach Hedge said as he started to wave his hands around and rant to all of us on how bad our picks had been. 'How should I know that one daughter of Apollo, much less three weren't in any music store in this town. I couldn't come up with anymore ideas on where they would be. But the thought of losing one of them kept nagging at my brain, I just couldn't push it away anymore. I had to do something.'

"I hate to say this, but do you think... do you think they already ran into a monster ... That there are just two of them now." I could barely get the words out and I hated to. But I couldn't help but think about the prophecy about me and the seven heroes, who went on the quest to defeat Gaea, received from Rachel and Apollo himself. I looked over at Leo who quickly turned away. But by the look on Leo's face when I voiced my worries I knew it bothered him too.

* * *

FLASHBACK

NICO'S P.O.V.

I was standing beside Percy in the big house as Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank walked in and quickly joined us.

"Hey guys anyone know why we all where called here" Jason asked as Rachel walked into the living room along with a male in his twenty's behind her . He had a bright smile and was really tan and looked like a surfer dude. I knew it was Lord Apollo even though it had been years since I had seen him. Everyone bowed in respect and greeted him he smiled and waved.

"There you guys are. We should wait till Chiron and Leo gets here," Rachel said as Apollo nodded.

"Wait for what?" Percy asked just as Leo and Chiron came though the doors as Leo went to stand with the rest of us right when Chiron walked over to the oracle and Lord Apollo.

"Well I rounded everyone up, what do we owe the pleasure Lord Apollo?" Chiron requested.

"Guys I have received another prophecy that involves all of us and Artemis' hunters." Rachel said.

"One that is so important that I have to be here to tell you kiddos," Apollo said. I watched as Rachel's eyes did that weird green smoke thing as she began to recite the prophecy

Rachel then recited:

_Seek Apollo's 3;_  
_One will fall short before the tree._  
_Gods struggle fight for the debated throne,_  
_Heroes and hunter divided_  
_A fight that's yet to be guided._  
_Struggles prove to work together condones,_  
_In the end fire's light will voice reason's loan._

"Lord Apollo if you don't mind me asking, what does it mean?" Percy said.

"Well there only certain things I can tell you, even being the god of prophecy I don't always know what they're talking about. What I know is that all of you need to find three of my demigod daughters. There a big war coming and I need them, my sister's hunters, and you 8 heroes here to win." Apollo said.

"Why didn't you just look in your cabin," Leo said

"Kiddo it's not that easy, they are out in the mortal word. They probably don't even know they're demigods," Apollo said.

"Wait can you tell us their names?" Hazel asked.

"Sorry, but it's you guys job to find them, I can only help you out just a little," Apollo said disappearing in a bright light and leaving us to figure out the new prophecy on our own.

* * *

/end flashback/

"Yeah Coach, this can't be the place where you "smelled " those demigods," Leo had commented as Coach Hedge glared at him as he stopped in front of the brick archway and the library's front doors.

"This nose has never let me down yet, cupcake. I don't see another satyr anywhere else now do ya? You comin' or what? The faster we find these demigods the sooner we can leave," coach Hedge said trying to get to the point.

"Okay ,okay. Slow your hooves down, we're coming," Leo said and put his hand in surrender as we all walked in.

Three young teen girls sat side by side at their town's public library computer stations. In the middle of their little group sat a young girl who was 16 years of age with long wavy blond hair pulled into a mess bun. She was wearing a dark green tie dye t-shirt and navy blue jeans. The girl mumbled the lyrics to the song she was listening to while playing a game on the computer.

On the blonds left sat her younger, little sister which the two sisters were only a year apart. She had brown super, curly hair and a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She sat at the computer tapping her finger to an unknown beat trying to finish her homework that was due the next day.

On the young blonde's right sat her best friend ever since the beginning of time and was the same age as her, if not a few months older. The girl's black wavy, curly hair fell to her shoulders along with the teal green highlights blending in perfectly. She had on her favorite bluish green t-shirt and denim blue jeans.

"Hey Renea, the library is closing soon, do you want to get off here so I can go show you that book I was talking to you about," whispered the black headed girl, Noelle, who was speaking to her blonde friend.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry Noelle; you know how forgetful I can get, the blond has ranted. "You and me both, girl," The black-haired female said. "Hey Angel you wanna come with us ?" the blond continued to ask, who was known as Renea since she had to whisper back while facing her little sister, Angel.

"Yeah, hold on. Let me save this and sign out of here," Angel said.

Noelle stood throwing her book bag over shoulder while Renea did the same with hers. The two walked over towards the sign-in at the desk.

"Hey guys wait up!" Angel whispered loudly earning herself a dozen of hushes aimed her direction.

"We are, so be quiet Angel," Renea replied looking over her shoulders.

"Oh come on and hurry up Angel, we don't have all day," Noelle said teasing the younger girl.

"I am," Angel said as she gathered her two books in her arms and walked over towards where the others were standing.

"Geez guys, you can't even wait a minute," Angel huffed.

With everyone in their group accounted for, they walked into the hallway back where the elevator was residing.

Renea reached for a small notebook out of her bag as they waited for the elevator doors to open and started to write down the newest idea that just recently popped in her head.

"Really Renea? Really?" Noelle had said while rolling her eyes.

"What!? I'll forget my ideas if I don't write them down. You can't really say anything about it either since you do the exact same," Renea argued back and not once looking up from her notebook.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't remind me, "Noelle said while sticking her tongue out at her friend and continued to try to persuade Angel to read the first book of the Percy Jackson series. Though Renea thought she would have given up months ago. But one thing was for sure, Noelle was determined.

After a few minutes of Angel and Noelle arguing over about the Greek myths, the elevator doors finally opened. Three people were currently standing inside. A teen boy, who was slightly smaller than the others, looked super pale and had dark brown shaggy hair. He was wearing a black skull t-shirt and an aviator jacket and dark black jeans with converses. A black Stygian sword was strapped to his waist which seemed to make the whole space even colder which having a scowl on his features. The Latino boy was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange one underneath and green army jacket with a tool belt strapped to his waist and a pair of dark pair of brown pants that seemed to hold a bunch of pockets while smeared with grease. The Latino's elfish ears poked out of his untamable curly brown hair, a smaller and grumpier man stood awkwardly between the two boys in his fake shoes with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a whistle hanging off his neck and a pair of track pants on.

Noelle was the first one to notice the elevator was now now gaping open. But she stopped mid sentence and began to stare doe eyed at the people inside.

"Noelle? Earth to Noelle? Are you gonna let them get by? Or are we just going to stare at them like a bunch of morons?" Angel asked confused. 'So what if there were three other people in the elevator, it's just an elevator with people in it. It's not like Noelle has never seen one before. But Noelle kept staring at the people like they were someone who had just handed her a chance of a life time and making her dreams finally coming to pass.

"U-um it's a little rude to stare you know. I can't help that I'm beautiful. Though hate to break it to you cupcake, but I'm taken," mumbled the Coach in a grouchy voice. Nico and Leo gave each other a puzzled look and thinking that this can't possibility be them. There was no way in Hades that they found them that easy and on an elevator for that matter.

"U-um Renea, you have to see this," Noelle whispered while stuttering slightly, but keeping the gaze at the boys inside as she slapped Renea's arm bring her back from her trance.

"What-," Renea said glaring at Noelle for a second who then noticed where Noelle was pointing at. She had directed her finger at the people in the elevator. Renea glanced over toward where Noelle was pointing, the three people in the elevator.

"No… freaking… way... Are you guys seeing them too! This can't be real! There is no way. "Renea said dumbfounded while trying to control her pitch.

"What's with you guys?" Angel said, "Quit starring at them already and let them by. Geez."

Noelle and Renea looked at each other smiling knowing what exactly this meant. That they where indeed demigods. "Nico di Angelo and Leo Valdez," they whispered excitedly to the other. Then they looked back at the clueless Angel with knowing smirks on their face. Nico and Leo looked at each other then at coach, who just shrugged. 'Girls.'

"Hey... wait a minute… I've heard those names before.. Aren't they from-" Angel started.

"YEP" Renea and Noelle yelled at once causing Leo, Nico and even Coach to jump in surprise while getting a few evil looks from the library staff.

"Okay I think we're missing something here," Leo said while scratching his heading.

"Angel, this is Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, and that is the satyr, Coach Hedge" Noelle said proudly.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be… how did you know who I was cupcake?" Coach said confused.

"Okay, this just got really weird." Leo said.

"How did you guys exactly know who we where. I don't think I've ever saw you three back at Camp Half-Blood or at Camp Jupiter for that matter," Nico asked.

"Nico" Leo said finally realizing that these three girls must be the ones they've been looking for.

"I can't believe this, this can't be happening! Renea we have to tell them," Noelle said.

"Um tell us about what? " Coach asked.

"It's about a book series called the Percy Jackson and I think… the Heroes of Olympus too. Noelle and Renea keep trying to get me to read them, "Angel explained as they leaned against the back wall.

"Wait... what! I didn't know my boyfriend had a book" Nico said.

"HEY! No fair, why does he get one" Leo said.

"You and Percy finally got together! Ha I knew it!" Noelle said while jumping up and down before giving Renea a small high five earning them a stare from Nico as he tried not to blush.

"YES! I knew it! Nico di Angelo does look adorable when he blushes. I wasn't sure if the movies could actually get that accurately," Noelle rambled on while an ecstatic grin on her face and couldn't stop jumping a little.

Nico was surprised at Noelle's outburst before he resumed the blushing and buried his head in his hands and groaned. "Really, I already hear that enough from Kelp Head."

"NICO DI ANGELO, LEO VALDEZ and you three there are way more important things than those books. We have a quest to focus on here. I swear I don't know why I keep doing this. Are you three just gonna stand there and wait for a Cyclops to attack or something? Get in here, we don't have all day! We have to get you guys back to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible, hopefully before a monster attacks us again." Coach grumbled.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry there aren't any monsters here. Well none that we've seen," Noelle said as she walked in the elevator followed by Renea .Angel stood just outside the doors.

"Come on Angel, "Renea said tapping her fingers at the elevator door frame.

"I don't know about this Renea," Angel said.

"Why, what wrong? " Renea asked.

"Angel are you coming or what?" Noelle said smiling

"Noelle, Renea! You guys aren't serious. Three of your favorite book characters just happen to show up. And now you two want to go along with them to some camp. Don't you see they probably ARE that Cyclops thingy what ever they where talking about. I'm going home Renea before this day gets any weirder!" Angel said.

"Hold on you can't just leave!" Leo said taking a step forward as Nico blocked him by his arm and shock his head.

Renea held back a laugh as she grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her towards the elevator doors.

"Angel hold on a second. The monster they where talking is called a Cyclopes. You know the one with only one eye. Everything is okay. You remember how Noelle and I talked to you about that camp called Camp Half-Blood, "Renea said.

"Yeah I remember. It's a camp for Greek demigods , people who a half god and half human. And there's another one for roman gods too. Camp Jupiter I think" Angel said.

"I taught her so well," Noelle said smiling.

"Yeah because that's all you guys ever talk about!" Angel said.

"Yep. Well it's not everything." Renea said.

"Anyway Leo and Nico are cool. They're demigod heroes too and they came from Camp Half-Blood, so you don't have to worry. And Coach over here is a Satyr. They're kind of like a protector and lead demigods back to camp. Isn't that why you three are here is because your looking for some demigods?" Noelle said.

"Hold on I though we were the ones who were suppose to explain all that!" Leo said.

"More or less. But yeah to sum it up where looking for three demigods and it seems that you three are them. Nice going explaining there, "Coach grunted.

"First thing first. How about some introductions it'll make thing go by a little easier. You guys tell us your names. You three obvious know our names. "Nico said.

"Alright I'll go first. I'm Noelle "she said grinning as she reached her hand out. Leo chuckled a little and shook her hand.

"Nice meeting you Noelle. Do you come here often?" Leo said grinning he couldn't resist making a joke out of a lame check line.

"Really Leo?" Nico said as he gave her a small smile as he took Noelle's hand. That's when her face broke into a huge grin and started ranting again, "I just shook Nico Di Angelo's hand. This is the best day of my life!"

Nico looked at her confused since he wasn't use to this kind of behavior. Noelle started to look embarrassed, "Sorry, but you were always one of my favorite characters in your boyfriend's book. I really thought you were awesome. That was mostly all Renea and I talked about. Between wanting you and Percy to go out and really how strong you are from all you've been though," Nico just slowly nodded his head while smiling sadly before the Coach nodded his head then looked over towards the other two.

"I'm Renea and this is my little sister, Angel," Renea said throwing her hand up in a small wave three fingers. Then held her hand out for Leo and Nico to shake.

"Hey, like she said I'm Angel," Angel said as she smiled tacking the boy's hands.

"Okay now that we at least now know each others names. We can start making our way back to camp" Nico said.

"Wait! Can stop at our houses first. We need to pack our bags for the journey back to camp. It won't take us long," Noelle said.

"Ugh, fine. This is gonna be a long trip back to camp, I just know it." Coach groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay people in the wonderful word of fan fiction here is the long awaited chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think. Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that my friends goes to the amazing-ness that is Rick , just my OC's .THANKS TO ALL WHO HAS FAVOURITE AND REVIEW ! Hope you enjoy!**

****Okay this is to help fix up my little type-o in the first chapter. This is how the prophecy is supposed to read and will be though out the fanfic.)**:**

**_Seek Apollo's 3;_  
_One will fall short before the tree._  
_Gods struggle fight for the debated throne,_  
_Heroes and hunters divided_  
_A fight that's yet to be guided._  
_Struggles prove to work together condones,_  
_In the end fire's light will voice reason's sound._**

**RECAP:**

_"First thing first. How about some introductions it'll make thing go by a little easier. You guys tell us your names. You three obvious know our names. "Nico said._

_"Alright I'll go first. I'm Noelle "she said grinning as she reached her hand out. Leo chuckled a little and shook her hand._

_"Nice meeting you Noelle. Do you come here often?" Leo said grinning he couldn't resist making a joke out of a lame check line._

_"Really Leo?" Nico said as he gave her a small smile as he took Noelle's hand. That's when her face broke into a huge grin and started ranting again, "I just shook Nico Di Angelo's hand. This is the best day of my life!"_

_Nico looked at her confused since he wasn't use to this kind of behavior. Noelle started to look embarrassed, "Sorry, but you were always one of my favorite characters in your boyfriend's book. I really thought you were awesome. That was mostly all Renea and I talked about. Between wanting you and Percy to go out and really how strong you are from all you've been though," Nico just slowly nodded his head while smiling sadly before the Coach nodded his head then looked over towards the other two._

_"I'm Renea and this is my little sister, Angel," Renea said throwing her hand up in a small wave three fingers. Then held her hand out for Leo and Nico to shake._

_"Hey, like she said I'm Angel," Angel said as she smiled tacking the boy's hands._

_"Okay now that we at least now know each others names. We can start making our way back to camp" Nico said._

_"Wait! Can stop at our houses first. We need to pack our bags for the journey back to camp. It won't take us long," Noelle said._

_"Ugh, fine. This is gonna be a long trip back to camp, I just know it." Coach groaned._

**(This may or may not contain real life events.)**

* * *

Leo's POV

To my relief the ride back up on the elevator was quite with no monster attacks so far. I had stated to let myself relax .

The wood in the elevator caught my eye it made me think about the line from the prophecy: _'One will fall short before the tree'_. I thought that since Angel didn't want to go inside the elevator was because of the wood lining the inside meant she wouldn't be coming with us back to camp. Her sister and Noelle , I think that was what she said her name was,convinced her to hop in . Now I'm not for sure what it means anymore.

The ride seemed super slow for me because I have ADHD, so I uncontrollably started to tap on the railing with my fingers. When that got boring , I pulled some stuff out of my belt and let my hands work.

Renea and Noelle explained everything they knew from reading the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus to us. Mostly Nico and Coach because at that point I had started to zone out .They even answered some questions Coach had. Nico would occasionally conform what the two girls had said. When I finally came back to reality ,I added a couple of my own details.

I really had started to like all three of them .They seemed really cool once we found out a little more about them.

I noticed Renea was mostly quiet at times, but once you got her talking she really started to shine. And I figured out quick she laughs at anything, including my jokes. I thought that was a plus.

Noelle knew almost everything about Greek myths and some Roman too. Nico found that out after he quizzed her on everything he knew. After he was done , Noelle asked him all about his quests. _' Yep definitely one of Athena's or Hades hid another one of his kids_ _away.'_ She knew a lot about the underworld too.

Angel was harder to get to know. She was a little skittish at first, but she warmed up. Seeing her sister laugh at my jokes must have made her feel better. I found out she was a lot like me . She likes to make jokes in this cute little funny voice of hers which I thought was neat. She also like to work with her hands and wasn't afraid to get even said being a mechanic would be fun. Yeah , I was so totally hoping I had another sister.

'' So, who do you think is your godly parent ?'' I asked Renea trying in some way to make the trip go faster.

''To be honest, I don't really know. Maybe Persephone, I like to look at nature all the time. Which god or goddess do you think is my godly parent?'' Renea enquired

''Hum.. give me a minute to think, '' I said looking over at Renea which would hopefully give me some clues. I was hoping and praying to what ever god was listing to me even my dad that none of them where Apollo's kids .

'_Though it would be really cool if I did get some new sisters. Not that I hated any of my sisters .Nyssa and the others are cool, but I just didn't get to see them all that much because I work so much in bunker 9. Then again the camp could make use of some good fighters.I don't know how they would do going up against Clarisse if Renea where to do so, she was pretty small and she didn't look too fierce like the others from the Ares does look like that sort of Aphrodite-kind-of-pretty and hey Piper would love to have another sister' _I thought.

''Definitely Athena. You got those grayish-blue eyes and the blond hair, '' I said finally coming to the conclusion only because she reminded me of Annabeth **a lot** . I couldn't really tell her I thought she didn't look tough.

'' How could it be Athena, Renea and I already have a mom?'' Angel asked stepping into the conversation.

'' Her kids are born for divine thoughts, or something like that. It's possible for her to fall in love with a girl, you would be surprised of how many Greek and Roman gods did that. I'll have to check with Annabeth on that one though .'' I said smiling while making a mental note.

''I think mines Poseidon!'' Noelle chimed in.

''Yeah, that's exactly what Percy needs, a little sister!'' Nico said chuckling.

''I'm not little! It would be so cool to be his sister with all that awesome water bending stuff ,'' Noelle said starting to pout.

"Now we know where Percy got that pout from. Your dad! " Nico joked. That happened a lot since him and Percy got together. I was really happy for those two. Who knew darkness and the seas would go so good together?

''Which one do you think is yours, Angel?'' Renea asked smiling.

'' I don't know about much Greek or Roman gods and goddess only from you guys talk about. Maybe Apollo? He's like the god of music and I like to sing .I kinda lose myself when I listen to the music, it helps me think.'' Angel said.

My heart stopped when I herd what she had said. I quickly glanced over at Nico all wide eyed and shocked. I knew it caught him of guard too.

We made a promise more or less, not to tell the demigods about the prophecy till we found out for sure that they where really Apollo's children. They had enough to worry about; a prophecy like this would be way too much for them.

I knew underneath all this excitement, that they where just as scared of the situation as the rest of us . Wondering if you were gonna get killed today by something? They didn't need something like the great 7 prophecy hanging on their shoulders. It may turn out they're not the ones after all.

''Yeah I could see you being one of Apollo's kids,'' Noelle said looking Angle over,'' You really do seem the like the Apollo type , after all you are in choirs class.'' Noelle said.

_' No she's gotta be wrong. You can sing and not have Apollo as your dad! Right! Right ? '_ I thought to myself.

'' Alright that's enough. We don't want the gods to get mad at us . I don't think you know this, but they hate it when someone claims to be their kid and they end up not. '' Nico said nicely but there was still some warning in his voice. I knew he was just trying to conceive me and himself that they weren't the ones from the prophecy .

_'Hopefully your right' _I though but with all the clues, I wasn't so sure of my guess anymore.

'' What do you mean _piss off the gods_? They would send stuff and try to kill us because of that?'' Renea asked curiously. I could hear the fear laced in her voice.

''Pretty much,'' Coach interjected.

''It'll be okay. We'll get you three to camp just fine. Before they try anything. '' I said trying to put an end to the conversion without sounding too cruel.I gave them a small smile.

Suddenly I didn't want to hear anymore talk about who being who's parent anymore.

* * *

Nico POV

After few minutes of award silence, I decided that we would all shadow travel together to Noelle's house first, then to Renea and Angel's.

I knew that I was still weak from the shadow travelling the Athena Pathos statue back to camp. The others decided that it wasn't the smartest idea, because I was still weak from the trip . It was the fastest way to get them to camp though. After they got their stuff we'd go directly to the camp to figure this out. I wasn't planing on risking any monster attacks while these three where with me. I felt fine...well fine enough to do a couple more shadow travels.

That reminds me, we also have to send an Iris message the others and tell them that we found three half-blood who may be the ones that we where looking that on my mind, I was wondering what we were all going to do .It wouldn't hurt anything to keep searching some more just to make sure the 'Apollo three' weren't still out there.

Angel stood off on the side lines so I went to join look like she needed someone to talk to.

She turned out to be pretty alright .I don't know what i was expecting them to be like. She wasn't scared of me actually none of them where which surprised me. Being the Ghost King doesn't really say friendly.

We started to talk some about was mostly just about what would they be doing there and what the cabins where was the total opposite of me when I found out about camp. Back then, I was mostly excited about meting my hero.

I listen in when Coach went over the plan to get back to camp. Renea and Noelle where talking as the made a mental list of everything they would need for camp . Angel just rolled her eyes.

'' They're just gonna pack a whole bunch of stuff they don't even need.'' She remarked as I stared to help her make her own me she didn't seem all the thrilled to go to camp. I knew how she felt.

''You never know, some of it might be useful.'' I said.

''Doubt it.'' Angel remarked.

The elevator door open with a ding . Coach stepped out first to check the area . Me and Leo hung back with the three girls. Coach soon walked out of my view. Angel stepped a little closer to me to get a better view.

'' Is he looking for monsters? D-do you think there monsters out there now? '' she whispered as her eyes bulged out.

Leo shook his head. I shot him a look.

He can't hide them or protect them for long, as much as I hated it there going to find out about themselves and the prophecy if there the ones sooner or 're half -bloods. Life for us are never fair.

''Nah, not now at least . He's just making sure. You see monsters can smell a demigod .With five demigods and satyr we are bound to attract some attention.'' Leo told her.

'' That doesn't sound good.'' Noelle remarked.

'' What are we gonna do if we ever _do_ come across some monster?We don't even have anything to fight them off.'' Angel stated.

'' You guys aren't going to do anything! None of you have been trained to protect your self let alone fight a monster off. If one does come leave it to Me,Leo or Coach. If they do attack run as fast a you can ,understand? '' I said firmly. I didn't want anything to happen to them before we got to camp. Since they where with us now all three of us where now tasked with safely returning them to camp.

''Don't worry about the monsters , we can handle them trust me. We saved the world a whole bunch of times .We're heroes. But do what Nico says.'' Leo said as he looked over at the blond. She looked a little frighten as she glanced over at her that moment I was going to make sure they where going to get to camp safely. I swore it on the Styx river.

'' Whats taking Coach so long? Should some one go check on him?'' Renea asked worriedly to no one specific.

'' You realize for talking about coach, right ? He's fine. He can take care of himself.'' Leo said giving them a calm reassuring smile.

'' Probably just double checking.'' I pronounced .

I stared to get a feeling I rarely every got anymore. What if coach ran into a monster...nah we would have defiantly heard him yelling something along of the line of him shouting _ DIE!_

I'm pretty sure Leo watched me as I poked my head out off the elevator .

Still no coach Hedge .Was he outside? What was he doing? Probably munching on a tin can he found. But he knew how important it was to get these demigods back to he run into a monster?

There was only one option left ,we would have to go after him even though we had three untrained demigods to tag along with us.I didn't like the odds.

_'Man I wish the others where here they would know what to could give us some much needed backup.'_

'' Come on Nico. Lets go see whats taking him so long, '' Leo said as if reading my mind. I glanced back at him.

''What about staying behind?'' Renea question.

'' We have to go , waiting in here any longer might just attract a monster. We need to go see whats going on with coach he might need backup,'' Leo said.

* * *

Renea POV

Nico was the first one to walk out with his Stygian iron sword drawn.

Next one to exit the safety of the elevator was Me then Angel and Noelle with Leo bring up the rear.

There was no one at the front desk, nor anyone in the front lobby .It was quite like it always was ,which apparently to Nico meant it was clear enough and decide to walk out side.I was pretty sure if a monster was in here someone must have seen it even with the mist . Though if there was a monster in here it would have found us already. So the outside it is.

As I walked, I wondered what Leo and Nico first thought about probably were just some muck of the day demigods who happen to be fan girls. What other reason could they have for coming into a small town like this other than they had a important quest and we where in the way.

_ ' I'll prove you two wrong. I could be just as strong as you guys. I'm not just some fan girl.I'm a demigod and I'll prove myself.' _ I thought to testing out my bravo.

Nico and Leo didn't leave us waiting inside by the doors .Frankly I wasn't about to. We all busted though the front doors that lead to the outside. Nico stood in front of us with his sword raided searching for Coach.

Everything seemed to be normal. The sidewalks where clear of was some cars parked in the parking places right in fount of the library but those look deserted. Then bench was empty all but for all few near by tree's green leaves blew in the wind. I didn't I see Coach anywhere .

'' There ,'' Leo said pointing to where I could barely see Coach a little ways down the smaller sidewalk which lead around was by the front corner of the building fiercely hitting a cyclops with his bat.

Angel let out gasp. I grabbed her arm and protectively pushed her back behind me.

I realized a couple of things things : **1**. Me ,my sister and my best friend are up against a monster, no scratch that a _Cyclops_ with out any weapons.**2**. Did I mention we had** NO weapons**.

_'Crap ,we're so screwed.'_

Noelle stood beside Me as Nico took off running towards Coach .I looked over at her she looked ready for a fight. She was always the strong one, the who could survive just about anything that came her way. I'm pretty sure that if the Apocalypse happen she would be one of those few standing strong trying to rebuild.I was the one waiting for my chance to be the super hero and fail miserably when then time came.

_'well ,at lest one of us is ready to fight.''_

'' Coach! '' Leo screamed as the Cyclops nailed Coach with its huge arm and slung him over towards us.

I screamed as he fell and hit the ground with thud. I wanted to run out and help him but my feet where frozen.I curse myself for being such a coward.

Leo ran towards Coach's aid just as he jumped back up to his hooves.

'' Coach, you okay?'' He asked standing beside the satyr , hands ablaze.

'' Just dandy, Cupcake.'' He answered rubbing his head near his picked up his fallen bat.

''I can handle the monster. Get them out of here! '' I herd Nico scream to Leo as he dodged one of the cyclops' attacks .It turned and tried to make its way toward us .

Coach flung his bat at the monster. Leo threw some fire balls at it while he fell back to cover us.

'' RUN!'' Leo yelled to us behind him at the top of his lungs . He only stopped his attack when Nico grabbed the Cyclopes' attention once again .Coach gave chase after Leo.

That was all I need to know. Somehow fear lost its grip and I took off with Angel holding on to her by the arm and making sure Noelle was running beside us the whole time .Loosing some one was the last thing I ever wanted to happen.

I looked back just in time to see Nico doge the Cyclops's arm as it tried to side sweep him . He killed the monsters sending it back to Taurus in a gold dust cloud .I saw him took a deep, deep breath and took off after us.

* * *

Noelle 's POV

Leo came up and was running up in front while Me, Renea and Angel where hot on his tail. Coach was behind us screaming how slow us cupcakes ran. Nico wasn't to far along behind us .

I kept looking back making sure nothing was following us .Somehow we all wordless turned down a dark ally way right off of Main Street. A few rays of sunlight peered though the cracks in between the buildings. It was a quite place. Trash and puddles of water littered the ground. Brick buildings surrounded us on both sides.

Me, Angel, and Renea stopped and stood by Leo and Coach.

'' Noelle where is your house at ?'' Nico asked me quickly out of breath as he joined the rest of the crowd.

''Nico, are you sure? I know it was the plan in all but your still weak from tacking the Athena stature back to camp. I could call up the others to bring Argo Ⅱ to pick us up .'' Leo told Nico.

'' That would take to long. It 's the quickest way to get this done so we can get them back to camp.''Nico said then asked me again.

'' It's not far from here. '' I said and gave him the directions to my house . It felt weird telling my favourite book character where I lived. Nico listened carefully probably so he wouldn't end up sending us to china and nodded.

'' Okay ,everyone huddle up . Hold on tight to each other! Close your eyes and don't open them till I say so, Okay,'' Nico said. I had faith in him that he would get all of us there.

All of us did what Nico told us to do and gathered around Nico. I wrapped my arm around Nico and my other one around Angel as she held on to Renea while Renea held on to Leo while he held on to Coach as he wrapped his arm around Nico. We pretty much made a huge circle and clung to our neighbours.

I closed my eyes and took a big deep breath. At this point my heart was racing but I was totality freaking out inside

_' Shadow travelling with Nico. Could this day get any better . Well beside the Cyclops attacking but anyway.** I'M SHADOW TRAVELLING WITH NICO**!" _I screamed inside of my head.

I felt Angel tense up as I sensed the cold shadows surround us. I smiled the hugest smile ever manage as I felt the last little patch of warm sunlight disappear on my back as we were engulfed by the ice-cold blackness.

I laughed out loud in delight.

Then the only thing I could feel next was my grip slipping and next thing I knew I was falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And no I have not fallen of the face of the earth. I'M SO SORRY ON HOW THE LAST CHAPTER THREE TURNED OUT SO I HAD HELP AND RE- DID IS THE NEW VERSION. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you guys think so is by far the longest chapter I've posted yet. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC's.**

**Warning this contains some cussing. **

_RECAP: (in Noelle's POV)_

_I closed my eyes and took a big deep breath. At this point my heart was racing but I was totally freaking out inside._

_'Shadow travelling with Nico. Could this day get any better? Well beside the Cyclops attacking but anyway. I'M SHADOW TRAVELLING WITH NICO!" I screamed inside of my head._

_I felt Angel tense up as I sensed the cold shadows surround us. I smiled the hugest smile ever managed as I felt the last little patch of warm sunlight disappear on my back as we were engulfed by the ice-cold blackness._

_I laughed out loud in delight._

_Then the only thing I could feel next was my grip slipping and next thing I knew I was falling_.

* * *

** Noelle's POV**

The worst thing about falling wasn't feeling like you were falling in the endless dark which felt lot like riding a roller coaster as it zoomed back to earth. It was the feeling of losing my grip.

Suddenly I felt Nico's colder body shift and adjust his grip as he grabbed me before I could be lost in the darkness.

I let out a laugh as we all landed on the not so soft ground in front of my house. Landed wasn't really the word. It was more like me and Nico landed almost on top of each other, Leo and Renea ended up being the only ones who were standing, well Renea not so much. Angel was on the ground with me and Nico, after we fell in a mix of limbs. Coach was stumbling up of the ground in front of Leo and Renea.

I managed to untangle from everyone and got up and brushed myself off. Angel stood up offering a hand to Nico. He took it.

_'All I have to say was that Shadow Travelling was awesome! Please let my godly parent be Hades. I would love to be able to do this!_ 'I thought to myself.

"Whoa, I got you!"I heard Leo say catching Renea before she could stumble and fall.

She gave him a shy smile as her face grew red. She thanked him as he held her arm to steady her.

I couldn't help but smile at them. I knew Renea had a huge fan girl crush on him. Back before we found out about us being demigods we would occasionally argue over which one was better Nico or Leo. She would always say Leo because he was funny and she like how he was. She noticed me smiling and glared at me in way to tell me to be quiet, so I stuck my tongue at her.

I looked over at Angel who looked like she was about to get sick.

"Everybody okay?" Nico asked and brushed the grass off his pants.

Leo and Coach said they were fine, though Coach clearly stated several times that he still and will always hate Shadow Travelling.

"Yeah. Just trying to make the ground stop spinning, but other than that I'm good." Renea said giving a thumbs up as Leo let go of her arm.

"Let's do that again!" I exclaimed as Nico just rolled his eyes at me.

"Ah, no. Let's not ever again." Angel said. She looked a lot better now but I still didn't want her getting sick and I felt sorry for her, so I helped her walk over towards the porch's stairs.

Coach said he would stay outside and walk around the perimeter. Leo stood back on the last step. Nico was on the one above him and waited for me to open the door while Renea, Angel, and I stepped up to the door.

I can only imagine what my mom is going to say when she sees all of us.

I put my set of house keys in the key hole of my front door just as my mom opens the door. Nico stepped up a little just to where he was standing off to the side. Leo did the same.

"Hey, Mom I'm home! Renea, her sister, and some of my friends are with me. I've got to run to my room really fast, "I said as my mom blocked the way. She glanced over at Nico and Leo and then turned to me with the famous 'Mom look'.

"Who the hell are you two?" My Mom asked hateful, "Get off my porch and go home! You too Renea and Angel. Call your Mom and have her come get you. Noelle can't have anyone over today. "She added.

"Mom, please it's important!"I begged her.

"No. I told you Noelle you can't have anyone over till you clean your room. You were supposed to be home by now! What where you doing Noelle?" My Mom yelled at me.

_Crap... forgot about that_.

"It's clean-ish. Fine Mom I'll go clean up my room, but I need Renea and Angel to help me! "I told her.

"You don't need them to clean up your room." She said.

"Yes I do." I argued.

"Whatever. I'm not going to argue with you. You didn't tell me where you have been, Noelle? "She said.

"First don't freak, know how I always talked Nico di Angelo from the Percy Jackson series." I said as I stepped back and grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him along with me for a dramatic effect.

Nico pulled his arm back as he stood in front of my mom. He looked a little nervous, but I had to show my mom that he was _actually with me_.

"It's nice to meet you Noelle's mom. I'm Nico," he mumbled and reached a hand out. My mom didn't take it. Leo stepped in I guess to see if his charm would work on my mom.

"And I'm the Repair Boy otherwise known as Leo," he said grinning and reached a hand out for her to shake. She looked down at it and crossed her arms. Leo lowered his hand.

"It's Ms. Melody to you two." My mom spat to Nico and Leo.

"Noelle, I don't want to hear that now. He's freaking stupid and this doesn't have anything to do with him, "my mom said.

_'Great my mom just insulted the Nico di Angelo. I'll apologize for that he won't take that personal.'_

"Well that was nice," he mumbled to himself.

"But Mom wait, will you just listen to me okay! We kind of all ran into him, Leo Valdez, and Coach. They're real and well long story short we're demigods. They're going to take us to Camp Half-Blood! We need to come here to pack my stuff and tell you." I said

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to read those books," My mom mumbles under her breath. It was just loud enough to where I could hear her.

"You're not going anywhere, Noelle." she added.

"_MOM!_ Why not? "I said.

"Because I don't want to you to," she said.

"Going to Camp is better than staying here in this town! You seem to let me go to another country but not another state!" I came back. I was not about to let my mom ruin my good mood. I just didn't understand why she wasn't letting me go.

"Um...maybe we should talk about this inside while they go clean up the room. It's very urgent." Leo spoke up.

My mom looked at him for a minute and then finally held the door open and ushered everyone in. Once we were wherein she leaned out of the door and looked around before stepping back and closed the door.

* * *

** Nico POV**

Leo and I stood in the kitchen with Noelle's Mom and Dad while Noelle, Renea and Angel ran up to her room to help her clean and help pack some of her things. I didn't realized how hard it would be to explain everything to their parents. I stood off to the side with my arms crossed as Leo stood at my elbow.

I hoped the girls weren't going to take long because I couldn't stand the daggers Noelle's mom was shooting at me. Her father was regarding me questionably from his seat at the table. I was the _Ghost King_ afraid of talking to some demigod parent's. I wasn't good with people anyhow and I never wanted to tell people that I would keep their daughter safe when I knew one of them was going to die in the first place.

"You know I'm not going to let you take my daughter to Camp."Mrs. Melody told us.

"Yes, but we're here to convince you to let her go." Leo said hopeful.

"Camp Half-Blood is the safest place for a demigod to stay. You have to let her go!" I told her.

"It's not far away from here. She can call you and visit on the holidays." I added quickly.

"How long is camp going to be?" She asked.

"Well it depends on who your godly parent is. Most people stay for a summer like my friend Percy, his dad is Poseidon, stays only for the summer but some campers stay all year," Leo said.

Most of the campers who stayed all year were because their godly sent was too strong and monsters could find them easily which is why they stay at the Camp. Others, _like me_, have no other family to stay with or they just hate their mortal parent and chose to stay at camp. I usually just stay with my boyfriend when summer is over.

"Where is Camp Half-Blood exactly?"Noelle's Mom questioned. Her tone scared me even more than Tartarus had and I've been there.

I looked over at Leo for help, but he just gave me this sly smile.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking them so long." Leo said and rushed over towards the stairs faster than I've ever seen him run.

_'Great thanks for the help, Leo!'_ I thought. I really wanted Percy to be here. He is so much better with talking to people than I am.

Noelle's mom completely ignored him and kept looking at me waiting for her answer.

"I'm sure she's told you a lot about it. It's in New York," I said. I really hate Leo right now, leaving me to be interrogated. I prayed silently in my head that the girls would hurry up.

"Great, New York. That's even more than enough reason not to let her go." She said.

"Wait you don't understand! It's in the rural part of New York. On the contrary it's safer than here. We have already been attacked once. Camp has got a barrier to stop the all monsters from coming in and plus you can only get though it if you're a demigod or god." I said.

"Wait you guys were attacked!" She yelled.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle and the reason why Camp is the best thing-"I said but she cut me off.

"She has already told me a lot about Camp. A lot I didn't want to hear. Like how dangerous the camp is. This was one of the reason I didn't let her know she was a demigod. There was a whole lot about prophecies and Greek monsters," she said.

"Again camp has a barrier," I repeated.

"How is it like at Camp? You obviously have been there, so you can you tell me all about what they do up there." She stated looking me over.

"Well we got an Arena to train in, an armory and a Climbing Wall, we do arts and crafts. Oh can't forget about the Strawberry Fields, everyone takes turns working it. There's a Volleyball court and an Amphitheatre. We play some fun games to like Capture The Flag and there's also swimming in the lake and a camp fire sing along, and then there is a stable. Pretty much everything you would normally do at camp expect the occasional quests and prophecies." I said.

Noelle's mom looked at me as she took all that in. Her face was unreadable. We were both quiet for some time when she spoke up.

"Noelle told me a lot about you. I don't really like you all that much." She stated calmly almost glaring at me.

"Um ... you don't mind me asking, what did she say?" I said carefully choosing my words. I already knew she didn't like me. I was taking her daughter away from her to camp because of a deadly prophecy for my father's sake. _Did she know I was gay?_

"Your dad is Hades the Greek god of death and that you can Shadow Travel, whatever that is," She said a little hateful.

"Well she's got that right." I said as Ms. Melody looked down into my dark eyes.

"Noelle can look after herself. But with all this craziness with these monsters and dumb gods, I'm afraid she might get a little over her head. Letting her going on this trip is what worries me let alone there is two boys with them too. I'm still not totally convinced letting her go to Camp is a good thing." She said.

I took a deep breath. I knew most demigod who knew that they were demigods and never went to camp where surely going to die if they stayed in the mortal world. I was almost one of them.

"So I can trust you to keep her safe no matter what, even if I were to let her go?" Noelle's mom said. Her voice deadly serious. I gulped.

"Yes ma'am." I said nodded as the dumb line of that of that dumb prophecy played in the back of my head. One of them was going to die and here we are saying we are going to protect them all.

_'Shut up,_' I told it in my head repetitively till it went away.

I was so distracted I didn't hear Noelle's mom say "Good." Letting me know she letting Noelle go and that she was counting on me to keep her safe.

I nodded and told her I was going to go to see if they needed me. She let me go; watching like a hunter would do to its prey as I walked out of the kitchen and ran up the steps.

* * *

** Leo POV**

I almost sprinted up the stairs to where the girls where. I did not want to be down there with Noelle's mom while she interrogated Nico.

Walking into a girl's room was weirder than I thought.

I hovered by the door and leaned against its frame and just watched, but not in the creeper kind of way. I couldn't help but notice everything in the room.

It looked half way chaotic and organized all at once. There where piles of notebooks stacked in a corner of the room and piles of clothes in another. Leaning against the far wall was a blue guitar. The closet door was slightly ajar and I could see some tennis shoes poking out. More notebooks where poking out from underneath the bed. I could see she had all kinds of posters hung up on the all every wall, all of them where about music.

Angel was sitting in Noelle's bed calling out the things that the other girls would need to get. They would say check as they laid the essential items on the bed beside a huge duffel bag. Well Noelle did because Renea was mostly humming to herself as she gathered some of Noelle's stuff.

"Hey guys, I thought you three would need some help so I rushed up here as fast as I could. But it looks like you guys got everything handled." I said still leaning on the door frame. Though I don't think the others besides Angel had heard me.

"Pretty much. We've got everything laid out except for some of Noelle's clothes," Angel said as Noelle turned towards Renea and held up two shirts. "Renea can you help me? I don't know which shirt to bring." Noelle added.

"Take this shirt. It looks good with these pants here," Renea stated as they pulled clothes out of the stack and made them into two piles of clothes, one to take and ones not to.

"You can sit over here with me Leo, just move that stuff over," Angel said as her sister and Noelle where looking for clothes that matched. I'm pretty sure she was the only who noticed that I was up here.

I nodded as walked over towards the bed. It had everything a normal person might take if they were going for a trip like tooth paste, a hair brush, shoes and other stuff. Though there was some stuff a demigod would take thrown in there too, like these really cool swords. A huge book on Greek mythology sat on the bed as well. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"I thought you were gonna stay downstairs with Nico." Renea said handing Noelle a shirt explaining she couldn't fold and if she wanted her clothes wrinkly she might as well fold them.

_About time they notice the Boy on Fire._ I thought and laughed inside my head.

"Yeah, well I was till Noelle's mom stared to integrate him. I got out of there as fast as I could. No offense. "I said.

"Poor Nico. He's a goner! "Renea laughed.

"I figured she would. Don't worry she isn't all that scary. Hopefully he'll be fine, though I kind of wonder if mom will bring up the part about Percy. Since that was all I talked about for months on end. He might even be able to convince her to let me go!" Noelle said smiling grinning along with Renea as Angel laughed which somehow stated to make me laugh and feel sorry for the son of Hades at the same time.

"Yeah right, she's scarier than Tartarus and I should know. I was lucky enough to get out of there alive! "Nico said as he stood in the door. He looked over at me. I waved.

"Nice enough for you to leave me back there, traitor," he said. I just smiled. He shot me a death look. I swear the air got colder.

"Sorry, she wanted to talk to you I didn't want to be intrusive." I said holding my hands up grinning.

Nico rolled his eyes and gave me the finger. Renea saw him and giggled.

"Sorry about that Nico, I should have warned you. Don't take it personal when she calls you dumb." Noelle said.

"It's fine, though a warning could have helped. And if she knows about Percy, why didn't she bring it up?" Nico told her. Noelle smiled at him.

"I have a co-worker that's gay and married. So she probably doesn't see it too big of deal that you are too. That or she forgot about that fact, though I don't see how," Noelle said thoughtfully before turning to Renea "Okay, I think I got everything. Leo, Nico what do you guys think?" she said and started folding clothes and shoving them in a book bag.

"I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts" I said joking. Nico rolled his eyes and chuckled "So that explains it, huh?" he said.

"Mostly," I laughed along with everybody else then he turned to Noelle.

"From all the stuff you got, I think you're good." Nico stated and crossed his arm as he leaned against the door frame.

"Let's see, do you already have some money? And you'll need some extra shoes and some pj's. Though I'm glad you're taking a knife." I said

"What about a jacket?" Renea said as she helped shove some of Noelle's stuff in the huge book bag.

"Crap, I know I put that green one somewhere!" Noelle mumbled."

* * *

** Renea POV**

_** **time skip****_

I don't think I will ever be able to Shadow Travel without feeling the ground, better yet the earth jerk out from under me.

The darkness didn't really scare me as much as I thought. And no I'm not or have I ever been scared of the dark. Okay, maybe when I was little.

If I had to say what bothered me the most was the strange, odd cold. I can't really explain why, other than it felt wrong to me, like I shouldn't be there._ I didn't belong in the dark_.

I can hear Noelle laughing, how the heck is she so calm and relaxed!

Leo had to hold on to my arm to steady me again when we reappeared out of the shadows so I don't fall.

My checks get hot telling me that I'm blushing again. Noelle looked over at me just in time to see my checks get red. She started to smile like a mad fan girl. Yeah she knows about my HUGE fan girl crush on Leo.

_Great. I'll never hear the end of this!_

Angel looks like she's gonna puke again but this time she recovers quickly enough. I give her a look and Noelle mouths "_she's fine_".

Coach already set off to walk around the house like he did at Noelle's. Man I didn't really think about being a demigod meant that you would have to be so paranoid. Leo and Nico stayed behind us as we walked up to my house. It was a little bit smaller than Noelle's house. It was mostly brick and had a wrap around porch. There were vines of poison ivy climbing up on the other side of the porch.

I open the front door and held it open for everyone to come in and led them into entrance hallway beside the stairs.

"MOM! We're home!" I yelled as Leo and Nico looked around.

"Wow, who drew this?" I heard Leo asked. I turned around and looked to see what he was talking about. It was one of my paintings I did of this photo of a wolf I found in a book.

"Renea. Mom's got a lot of her drawings put up around here." Angel said. Nico and Leo looked at me.

"Yeah, well I try." I said shrugging as Nico joined Leo to look at my art. I didn't think it was all that.

"This looks really good. You got some talent." Nico said.

"Thanks." I said smiling my goofy smile just as my mom yelled from somewhere in the house, probably the Kitchen.

"Renea, Angle! That you?" My mom screams though the house.

"Yeah Mom we're with me along two of my other friends Leo and Nico. We won't stay long and we promise not to make a mess." I said as my mom almost bolted out of the kitchen.

She stopped and stared at us. I saw Leo nudge Nico to his hide his sword out of the corner of my eye .I couldn't help, but to giggle. I laughed at anything.

"Where have you two been? The library closed thirty minutes ago. I told you guys not to walk or hang out with some of your friends. I was there to pick you guys up and you won't there." My mom said upset and angry. She's a little over protective at times.

"Mom, its okay we were fine but we didn't exactly walk. we-"I started but telling my mom ' our favorite book characters found us and we Shadow Travelled here' didn't really seem like a good option at the time. Yeah my mom would definitely send me to a mental hospital then. I can't believe she didn't when I told her about the Greek gods.

"-got a ride from some of our friends," Angel said looking at me.

_'You are a life saver Angel!'_

"And these are your friends?" My mom said worriedly starring at Leo and Nico, mostly Nico. I wanted to show her that he's not a bad guy.

"Yep. This is Leo Valdez and that's Nico di Angelo," I said pointing them out.

Nico nodded his head and Leo waved his hand nicely.

"Um... Mrs.-,"Nico starts.

"Miss Lightwood." My Mom says flatly crossing her arms. **(A/N: shout out to any mortal instrument fans...yes?...no?...mabye?)**

"Miss Lightwood...how can I put this... do you ever remember learning about the Greek and Romans gods before?" Nico asks uncertainly

"Yes but what does this have to do-, "My mom starts as realization dawns on her. Looking from Leo and Nico, she turned to me and Angel looking ... _guilty?_

"Wait! So if you knew already why didn't you already send to the Camp Half-Blood?" Leo asked.

"Off course I knew. It wasn't like their father never told me that he was a Greek god. I was waiting for the right time. They weren't ready to know and they aren't' ready to go yet." My Mom said.

Now I'm mad. _Mad as Hell, no Hades_. _Mad like mad has got nothing on me! You get it_. Noelle and I talked hours, okay more or less fan girled about the Percy Jackson series and she didn't once bother to tell us once that it was all real!

_'HELLO! This could have made finding out a whole lot easier!'_

"Just like my mom," Noelle whispered to no one in particular. I'm pretty sure it was me, but I wasn't paying attention.

"REALLY MOM, YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD US!" I yelled even though I didn't mean to and regretted as soon as I saw Mom's face.

I got quiet as my outburst scared everyone so I took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Mom where not little kids anymore. I'm seventeen and angel's fifteen. We can handle this." I said strongly.

"I know and I'm sorry I kept this from you. I just wanted to keep you two safe. Your father said it was important not to tell you guys till you were old enough. He said being a Half -bloods was a hard and dangers life," she looked over at Leo and Nico," He told me to wait for a sign and send them to Camp then. I'm guessing your appearance here is the sign." My mom said and sighed.

I started to think about what 'sign' was my mom talking about. _Maybe it really is just Leo, Nico, and Coach finding us, though the more you think about it, them finding us isn't really the best of signs and could meaning anything. There is got to be something else that's a sign._

Nico nodded." I guess we are then. "I could tell he wanted to say more but stopped himself.

"Mom do you know which one is are dad?" Angel questioned.

"I'm sorry I didn't know his real name, which never told me. I guess he thought it was safer like that. I met him at an AC/DC concert. He was bright, charming and so romantic. We shared a lot in common with our music. He came around when he could, when you were little Renea, but the last time he came was when Angel was a baby. He said something about a law that prevented him seeing you two anymore. "My Mom said smiling sadly.

I watched as Nico and Leo gave each other sideways glances. Note to self I'm going to have to ask what's up with them. Their faces looked like there was a silent conversation going on in between them. Whatever they were thinking about I didn't like the looks of it.

I couldn't take it anymore and rushed to my mom and hugged her along with my sister. I know she could have told us sooner but I know she did it for a good reason. She wanted to protect us and I knew why. We let go of each other but not before she kissed both of us on top of our heads.

"So you're the ones the Camp tasked with taking them?" My mom asked Leo and Nico.

"Yep." They said.

"You two don't know what you've got you're self into." My mom joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"Noelle and I said at the same time.

"Nothing, Nothing. You guys need to go and pack. Do you need any help?" My Mom asked me and my sister.

"We got it." I said pointing to Angel, Noelle. Nico volunteered quickly saying that he could help them decide what to bring to Camp.

Leo was just about to run up the stair with us when I heard my mom tell Leo she would like to talk with him. Nico was behind us and already up the stairs which led to the second flour and mine and Angel's shared bedroom.

"Don't forget to pack an extra change of clothes, and your tooth brush and a jacket!" My mom called as Noelle laughed.

"O-K mom we will "I called back over at my shoulder and walked into mine and Angel's room where everyone else was. I saw Leo just about to step on the stairs hoping to escape when my mom turned to him. He looked back up at me and I gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

** Leo POV**

I was just about to follow everyone else up the stairs when Renea and Angel's Mom looked at me .She had just asked me to have a talk with her. With the all mighty Ghost King running up the stairs like his life depended on it, I smiled at Renea and followed her into the kitchen.

_No fair, at least when she kills you can come back to life. Get your butt back down here. DON'T LEAVE ME!_ I thought to myself.

"First I want to how far is Camp Half-Blood from here "Miss Lightwood said in a stern tone like she just caught my hand in the cookie jar red handed.

_Great too late now to escape I guess this is how Nico felt. Karma is a you know what_ ' I thought to myself

"Um - it's in New York. It'll probably take a couple of days to reach it. I'd say three at the most if we leave A.S.A.P and try to beat the bad weather coming in." I said hoping I said the right things so I wouldn't get yelled at.

"That's a little concerning." She said.

"What about protection. Are you sure you're going to be able to keep them safe on that long of a journey? "Miss Lightwood questioned.

"Whoa, Nico and I are heroes. I'm pretty sure we can handle protecting them. Once we get them to Camp half -blood, which is the safest place for a demigod. The bounders there are magical and only let in demigods. No monsters." I said and if I was right about them being Apollo's I was lying through my teeth

"Okay well how are you going to get everyone there? New York is a little far don't you think." She said.

_Man, is there anything she hasn't thought about?_

"My friend Nico can Shadow Travel" I told her.

By the looks on her face, she didn't know what I was talking about so I explained.

"It's a way of travelling by using the shadows to teleports you. I don't know the details but you can only do it if you're a child of Hades. Nico can probably tell you a whole lot better about it than I can. "I said

"That doesn't sound all that safe. Is there any other way you can get them there?" She asked.

"There isn't any other way we could get there that is as fast as Shadow Travelling. It's safe alright." I replied.

Miss Lightwood sighed. She was quite for a few minutes no doubt thinking about her options.

Finally she said, "I'm a little reluctant to let them go. But it's for the best and maybe this could really help them. Renea and Angel are very special girls."

"Yeah." I agreed. Suddenly she glared at me, right in the eyes. I was about to tell her I didn't mean it like that when she spoke.

"You will keep both of them safe, right?" She said deadly serious.

I gulped knowing I would have to lie and normally I didn't mind but now I did. "Y-yes," I said, sure it came out as a whisper.

Her face brighten "Good."

* * *

** Renea POV**

While my sister had her duffel bag out on her bed, Noelle was helping her gathering everything she needed.

I was digging through my closest for my bug out bag. Both Noelle and Nico, even Angel offered to help me, but I turned them down politely. I had everything covered I just need to find it.

Yes, yes I admit I have a bug out bag. It's just a regular hiking backpack. The one that has a whole lot of pockets and a compass strapped to it. I made it when I was watching a show about people who are doomsday preparers and I kind of thought it wouldn't hurt to have one. Who knew I would use it for my journey to Camp Half-Blood!

It has a first aid box in it with everything you would ever need from splits for broken limbs and Band-Aids for small cuts and everything in between. I got enough water purification tablets in there for at least 2 week and a 1 litter water bottle. There's fire starter though I highly doubt that I would need it because we got Leo. I also packed some non-perishable food like some can food, a big bag of trail mix and dried fruit, some peanut butter and enough non-perishable food to last for at least three days. Can't forget the can opener, a pot, and sporks too.

"Ha I knew it was in here!" I exclaimed pulling my bug out backpack. Noelle watched me from over Angel's side of the room and rolls her eyes. She went back to helping chose a pair of pants and some t-shirts for Angel. Nico raised his eye brows.

"Gods, it does exist." He said.

"Renea, are you sure you're going to need all that? We're just going to camp; it's not going to be that long." Nico said.

"Yeah I know but the trip though. You know we would have to take breaks and let you restore your strength. You never know when this stuff will come in handy. It's better to be prepared for the worst," I said back.

"In other words she gonna bring it no matter what you say, Nico," Angel said. I shot her a look. She mouthed _'it's true'_. Nico chuckled and Noelle grinned.

"Hey Renea all your prepping for a doomsday came in handy after all!" Noelle joked.

"You guys are gonna thank me for this," I come back and stick my tongue out at them.

"What's in there anyway?" Nico asked.

"Well I got a first-aid kit, a water bottle and water purification tablets, some non-perishable food, a can opener, a pot, and some sporks of course. Oh and a sleeping mat. "I tell him.

He smiles at me, "Wow, you really did prepare for this didn't you."

"Yes, now all I have to do is pack some clothes and the others things I'll need" I said going to my dresser. Out of the corner oh my eye I can see Leo checking out mine and Angel's room.

I searched and with the help and advice from Noelle and Angel I had all my clothes and all the other stuff I would need. After I doubled and tripled check that I didn't leave anything out, I zipped up the backpack.

"Crap "I said realizing that we forgot something.

"What?" Noelle asked.

"I almost forgot my pocket knife. Angel you don't have a weapon do you?" I asked grabbing the said knife from my dresser drawer and put it in my pocket

"Nope, I'll find something." Angel said as I was pulling my backpack on my shoulders. Noelle was grinning and dropped her bag on the ground

"Hold on, Angel," She said pulling out one of her small swords her dad had bought her a few weeks ago and handed it to a shocked Angel.

"How did you get that to fit in there?" Angel asked and I gave her a look.

"It's Noelle do you really want to question her on that," I said joking earning me a slap on the arm from Noelle. I started laughing and telling her it was a joke.

"Gods, I leave you guys alone for like five minutes and you're already beating each other!" Leo said walking into the room.

Noelle turned to him,"She started it." Leo smiled and whispered, "I'm sure she did." He looked at me grinning.

"You guys all packed up and ready to go?" Nico asked smiling.

"U-um do you think we can say good bye to our mom one last time?" My sister asked. I looked over at her concerned. Normally she would have just left because she is not really that touchy-feely one. I was starting to worry about her.

Leo look at her and smiled "Yeah, sure." He said giving her a warm smile.

* * *

** Angel POV**

After I lifted my duffel bag on my shoulder we headed down stairs to say good bye to my mom. I ignored Renea's looks because I didn't care if she thought I was weak and a baby for wanting to go say good bye to my mom.

Mom had just go done cooking her famous chick' and dumplings. I felt bad that she had just made Renea's favorite food, and secretly mine too, in the world and we would be leaving. Let's just say I was thankful when Mom told us we all should stay and eat, that it would help us get started on our journey. I was glad that we didn't have to leave so soon.

The whole time we were up in mine and Renea's room, Coach had come in and had settled with two bowls full. Leo and Nico where a little reluctant to stay and eat. After a little persuasion and convincing that my mom made plenty and that it wouldn't hurt anything, they sat down and ate. I don't think I've ever seen anyone put that much soup away. Well there's Renea when she's hungry enough but even she didn't eat that much.

When everyone was done, Leo, Nico, Noelle, and Coach gave Renea and I some privacy to say our good byes. Mom stared to get teary eyed but she didn't let them fall. I was glad because I could tell Renea was about to cry. I was on the edge, okay.

Mom ended up giving us both a bone crushing hug and kissed us on the check.

"You two keep each other safe okay. Watch out for one another, And no boys or dating okay. I love you! "She said causing Renea to groan.

"Mom! Love you too!" Renea said hugging her back. Mom kissed her head again.

"Plus we can message you from Camp, Mom" Renea added which resulted mom telling us to message her when we get there and every day to tell her how Camp was.

"We will Mom. If we get in trouble I'm blaming you, "I joked. "Love ya, Mommy." I said hugging her.

"Behave and listen to your sister, Angel. No fighting." she said causing me to roll my eyes. I knew the rules.

When we got done, we meet up with everyone in the living room. Nico explained that we were going back up to mine and Renea's room since it was easier to Shadow Travel in a dark place.

With the lights off, we all gathered around Nico like we did before as he did his weird thing with the shadows. I was already starting to regret doing this again when my stomach started to do flips. In no time the air was colder and we were sucked into blackness.

I can honestly say we landed better than we did before with everyone still on their feet. I still felt a little sick but it was starting to go away. Leo didn't even have to hold on to Renea this time.

I looked up and all around and heard Renea gasping at the scenery. Noelle was at her side with her head tilted back, looking up at the place looked so familiar. I'm pretty sure Renea has either drawn this place before or wrote about it and described it to me.

I walked over and joined them. I had no idea how far away we were from the house or if we were any closer to the camp, all I knew was that we were in a...

* * *

**OHHHHHHHH! So where do you guys think they are? And no it's not China. Again review and tell me what you guys think (and that means you to silent readers). Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can. Oh and leave me a comment if I should make Renea and Leo into a couple! I want to thank my beta reader and all those whose been reading my train wreak fanfation, it means a lot :) **


End file.
